happytreefriendsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Recovery Items
The items listed below is used to either recover health or refill the special gauge. Health recovery items Main games Happy Tree Friends Adventures In HTFA 1, you can recover health by picking up hearts. One heart adds one health to the counter. Even though you start with three points of health either from the start of the game or after dying, you can add more by picking up more hearts (maximum health is around 16, though). Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 In this game, instead of hearts, you pick up candies to restore your health. Unlike the first HTFA, however, you cannot exceed the maximum health you started out with (9 health points). Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 The recovery item is the same as in HTFA 2. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 The recovery item is the same as in HTFA 2. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 In HTFA 5, you're back into collecting hearts to recover your health, only this time, the heart's sprite is smaller and colored pink. Unlike the previous games, collecting these hearts recovers 2 health points. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 The recovery item is the same as in HTFA 5. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 7: The Greatest Battle Ever Even though the game isn't finished yet, the beta versions show that the recovery item is a red heart, which is bigger than the pink heart in the previous two games. It re-fills two sections of the health bar, much like how the pink hearts can recover two health points. Spin-offs Happy Tree Friends Origins Like most HTFA games, HTF Origins features hearts as recovery items. The heart's sprite is larger than the pink hearts in HTFA 5 and 6, but is smaller compared to the first HTFA and the seventh HTFA. Like the more recent HTFA games, these hearts recover your health by two points each. Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy This game also features hearts as recovery items. Due to color limitations (as an attempt at "complete retraux"), the heart item can usually blend well with the background. Much like the older HTFA games, picking up a heart only restores one health point (seeing that the tree friends in this game have five health points in total, this is justified). Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land Even though it's a recent HTFA game at the time, the health item's sprite is re-used from HTFA 5 and 6, and it gives the same amount of health recovered when picked up (two sections of the health gauge). Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker This game also features hearts as recovery items. Similar to HTFA 5, 6 and Land, a heart in this game recovers two health points. The heart's graphic depicts a big red heart, which is actually taken from the frame used in Giggles's Valentine Smoochie. By other people Happy Tree Friends Adventures Reborn This game also features hearts as recovery items. Like the older HTFA games made by HTFMegaman, picking up one heart only restores one health point. Special gauge refill These items only appear in HTFA games that feature special powers. Main games Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Candies are used to fully refill the special gauge, allowing you to use the special powers again if you happen to run out prior to grabbing this item. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 7: The Greatest Battle Ever Candies are also used in HTFA 7 (not finished yet). To make it clear that it replenishes your special power gauge, it has the letter "P" on it. Spinoffs Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land The item is the same as in HTFA 6. Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Candies are also used in this game. The candy graphic is basically the candy sprite from HTF arcade game Candy Cave but with a "P" written on it. Category:Items